


CpA

by DepressiveProxy, handsofthebird



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Apartments, Christmas, Creepypasta, Gen, Murder, Sally - Freeform, Snow, Tim - Freeform, round table, tired, toby - Freeform, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressiveProxy/pseuds/DepressiveProxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsofthebird/pseuds/handsofthebird
Summary: So, it's Christmas time and Clockwork and Toby just got back to the CpA (Creepypasta Apartments), where Toby finds Tim sittin' at the dining room table and settles down next to him. Then sally comes along and starts being cute. And then Tim cries cause of Sally's cuteness.





	CpA

the dining room is quiet as Tim has his feet propped up on the kitchen table, a book in his lap that he's barely reading. ben’s on the couch in the next room, but he's basically too stoned to move at the particular moment.

slender was in his office, doing his work, as usual, nothing very special there. toby had just gotten back to the apartment building with clockwork after going out and murdering a few kids, they were covered in blood and needed baths, which clockwork gladly accepted, heading off to the bathroom and turning on the shower (which was cold for about 3 minutes)

tim is startled awake by the sound of the old pipes groaning at the struggle of moving water up to the third floor, and he guesses that means someone came home after doing whatever. in this house, whatever usually means murder.  
“mm.. ey... Tim? where's.. everyone else?” Ben calls (er, slurs) from the living room and Tim can only shrug and make a noise that reflects his answer since most of the crew usually tends to their own shit and stays out of his shit. he can't say he minds.

toby was exhausted, the snow had started to fall. His striped hoodie was covered in blood and damn snow, the clothing slowly becoming damper as the snow melted. He strolled into the kitchen, where Tim was located, slumping down onto the floor, tearing his damp hoodie off of him, and tossing it onto the chair in the far corner of the room.  
“the weather’s fucked, it started snowing.. merry Christmas sideburns... heheh..” he says, to Tim, brushing his hand through his thick (and now quite messy and damp) hair, smiling tiredly.

tim brings himself to chuckle quietly, patting his shoulder solidly.  
“Merry Christmas, tobes. you need a shower, though.” he wipes his hand on his jeans before taking his feet off of the table and putting them back on the floor. “and so does your hoodie, it looks like.”  
it's been years that he's had to see blood. it used to make his stomach churn and make him remember when he was soaked in it, some his fault, some his own, some.. well. but now it's just a part of the day to day, whether it be in his own hair and soaking his shirt and his mask with no memory of what happened the night before, or covering the fabric of his friends’ clothing. he's grown accustomed to it.

toby yawned, scratching the back of his neck, hearing a faint giggle come from the doorway just as Sally skipped in. her wavy brown hair was a bit stray at the moment, and she was in a white t-shirt and black shorts. she waved at the two boys before climbing up onto the chair, and grunting, just before landing, and sitting down at the opposite end of the table from Tim. Toby smiled, picking up the little girl and putting her on the table, in front of Tim and himself.  
“Merry Christmas, Sally!” Toby said, delighted to see Sally for the first time that day. sally giggled, once more, smiling “merry Christmas tobeh, merry Christmas uncle Tim :)” Sally said, scooting over to Tim and giving him a soft hug, ( unintentionally ) around the neck

 

tim goes a light pink and hugs sally back, sort of picking her up.  
“Merry Christmas, Sally..” she's so tiny, so cute, and he can feel his eyes water, but he stays strong, looking at Toby before setting the little girl back on the table. “how are you?”  
ben keeps himself busy with a phone game, but he listens in on the conversation in the kitchen, giggling to himself very quietly when Sally's tiny voice rings out.

toby tried to hold back a small laugh, before getting a hug from Sally too, hugging her back softly, her tiny hands wrapping around his tender, neck (that was covered in painful cuts, and scars). he finally gave a simple reply to Tim, as Sally plopped back down on the center of the table in front of the two ‘friends’, once more.  
“I'm... good… you ??” Sally messed with her hair, making a silly face while sticking her small arms into the brown hair that went down to her waist, pausing “can I have some cwayones and a paper? :)” she said, smiling at Toby, “mmphg.. s- sure..” Toby got up, leaving the room to go fetch sally some crayons and paper.

tim lets a small, rare smile spread across his face, stifling a chuckle at Toby's grumbling response. he's just glad that he doesn't have to go get it, instead, looking at Sally.  
“alright.. then how are you?” he dog ears his paperback book and shuts it, putting it on the table, subconsciously checking his pockets for the usual things he has.

Sally responded with a blep, and a thumbs up, before Toby entered the room, carrying a bag full of art supplies, and a stack of paper, slumping down into his chair and sliding them to Sally. She grabbed a handful of crayons, a piece of paper, and got to work.  
Toby glanced at the paper, before Sally looked up at him quickly, and covered it with her hands.

“Okay okay, I won’t look!” Toby sighed, taking off his goggles and mouthguard, and setting them aside. He didn’t dislike having the mouthguard, but he wouldn't ask to wear it, for comfort.

Tim unwillingly followed suit, going back to reading his book so the temptation of watching Sally draw didn’t bother him too much. The book seems to be some kind of science fiction, but the cover is extremely worse for wear, and the only reason Tim knows what the book is called is because it's one of the only 3 he has in his personal possession.

After about 7-10 minutes, Sally finally looks up at Toby and puts a finger to her mouth. “Shhh” she whispers, taking the drawing and setting it in front of tim, on his book. She put her hands to her mouth, and smiled at tim, like a small child watching someone uncover a surprise.

 

After seeing the drawing and fully processing the image before him, he feels himself tear up again, looking at Sally.  
“it's beautiful” he whispers, hugging the tiny child.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, go check out handsofthebird, who helped out with this! This is a thing that was equally made by me and him, and I can't take full credit! :)


End file.
